


Vulnerability

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Dom Castiel, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a fond little smile on his face as he looks down at Dean. He's done a pretty good job of disheveling him, that's for sure. He's proud of himself, honestly. He hasn't even gotten his dick inside of him yet and he's already a fucked out mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. I know that this is the second fic that I've posted today and I'm posting it because first of all I'm procrastinating and second of all I need to post all the fics that I have stashed away so I need to work on that. This fic was one of them, I've had it for a while and I kinda didn't want to let it go but I knew that the time had come for it to be put out into the world of porn and smut. I woke up one morning and I just wrote this in like one sitting, I rarely write sub!Dean or bottom!Dean but sometimes I just get into the sub!Dean or bottom!Dean mode and then things like this fic happen!! So, I hope that you guys like it!!

Castiel has a fond little smile on his face as he looks down at Dean. He's done a pretty good job of disheveling him, that's for sure. He's proud of himself, honestly. He hasn't even gotten his dick inside of him yet and he's already a fucked out mess.

Dean's eyes are wide and pleading, his face flushed red, that flush traveling all the way down his chest. His hands are tied back and above his head to the bed frame, and his lips are wrapped around a piece of cloth as a makeshift gag. There’s still a cock ring settled at the base of his dick, Cas had to keep it there so that he didn't come; Cas wants to see Dean come on his cock like the filthy little slut that he is.

Castiel leans forwards and unties the gag, throwing it aside once he's done. He retreats to the space between Dean's legs and he slips the cock ring off too. Dean lets out a great sigh of relief when he does.

Cas smiles at the sound and rests his hand by Dean’s right knee. He slowly begins sliding it up Dean's thigh as he speaks. “Do you want it, Dean?” Cas asks in a smooth, calm tone.

“Yes, want it so badly,” Dean breathes out in response. Cas smiles a little, his hand pausing on Dean's upper thigh.

“Do you wanna come too?” Castiel asks as though the answer isn't obvious. Cas has already rimmed him, fingered him, and blown him all with that fucking cock ring on so that Dean couldn't come. Sure enough, Dean nods furiously.

“Yes, Cas, please let me come,” Dean begs. Cas raises an eyebrow.

“You have to tell me how you want to come, Dean,” Castiel says, his hand only centimeters away from Dean's dick.

“On your cock, wanna come on your cock,” Dean says, causing Cas to smile just the slightest. He runs two fingers up Dean's cock, a teasing touch that Dean thrusts up into. “Cas, please,” Dean whines, and normally he doesn't try to sound that way, so whiny and wanton, but God help him if he’s going to speak in a regular tone.

“You think that you've been good enough to deserve cock?” Castiel inquires. He knows that he's drawing things out, not to mention he's hard and dying to get his dick inside of Dean too, but he wants to push Dean to the very edge.

Dean simply nods, and Cas smiles. “Tell me how much you want it Dean, tell me just how much you want it,” Cas whispers, sliding his hand up Dean's lower abdomen.

“Badly, Cas, please, I've waited for it so patiently, been quiet just like you asked. I've been good, Cas, please, want it, want it so so badly, wanna feel you inside of me, please,” Dean whimpers. Cas bites his lip. God, he loves nothing more than hearing Dean beg.

“Lift your legs up,” Cas instructs Dean as he reaches over to grab the lube. He spreads a good amount on his cock, then a little on his fingers. He shuffles over to Dean and slides three fingers inside of him with ease. He wants to make sure that he’s not hurting Dean if he’s gonna slide right in.

He pulls his fingers out and lets the head of his cock settle on Dean's rim. But he doesn't just push in, he circles Dean's hole that’s already red from earlier. He does so until he hears Dean let out a whine, his hips desperately trying to thrust up into Cas. “Cas,” he whines, tugging at the rope that holds him to the bed frame. Cas smiles down at him.

“Say please,” Castiel tells him. Dean opens his eyes, making eye contact with Castiel.

“Cas, please,” he murmurs. Cas grins.

“Good boy,” he says, and that’s all he says before he slams into Dean so hard that the bed frame creaks. Dean lets out a gasp, and Castiel moans at the tight heat that he’s sheathed in. He takes a moment to adjust, gives Dean a moment too, as he braces his arms above Dean's head. He gives a few more thrusts, finding what feels good. And what feels good is brutal.

The sound of skin slapping against skin is quick, dirty, and extremely loud. The headboard is banging against the wall with every single thrust. It’s not like you can really hear it though, Dean is moaning loudly enough to cover it up, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Cas debates covering his mouth with his hand, but he decides not to, he likes to hear Dean moan, likes to know just how hungry Dean is for cock.

“More, fuck, Cas, more,” Dean groans, grinding his hips up, trying to get everything he can out of this and then some. Cas growls, slamming into Dean even harder, if possible.

“God, Dean, can't get enough, can you? No matter what, you always want more,” Castiel grits out, and Dean nods.

“Need it, Cas, please,” he pants. Cas grins ferally.

“You're such a slut for it, Dean, aren't you? Biggest little cockslut out there,” Castiel growls, and Dean moans at the words.

“Your cock, only yours, Cas,” Dean assures him. Cas makes a point of slamming in as hard as possible on the next thrust.

“I'm not sure that I believe you, Dean. I think that you'd do anything to satiate that _hunger_ inside of you,” Cas continues. It’s on the next thrust that Cas drives straight into Dean's prostate. Dean’s prostate that’s already sensitive from all the fingering and torturing that had happened earlier.

“Fuck!” Dean screams, arching off the bed and tugging even more at the rope that holds him there. “Oh, God, fuck, Cas, please, right there, right there,” Dean gasps. Cas continues to angle his thrusts in just the right way causing Dean to squirm underneath him. To Cas, the sight is fucking beautiful. Dean arched off the bed, eyes shut tight, mouth open and babbling nonsense pleas and curses. It’s all too much for Cas.

“Fuck, Dean, fucking perfect like this, all tied up and needy, begging for _cock_ ,” Cas grits out, making sure to accentuate the last word with a harsh roll of his hips.

“Fuck, Cas, I'm close, please, please,” Dean breathes out. Cas groans, knowing that he, himself, is close too. He can feel the tell tale stirring of heat at the base of his spine.

“C’mon, Dean, come for me. You always look so pretty when you come on my cock, Dean, so fucking perfect. I want you to come for me, Dean, I want to watch you when it happens,” Castiel whispers, and it’s only a few thrusts later that Dean is doing just that, arching off the bed with a sob and a cry of Cas' name as Cas just keeps pounding into him.

Cas takes in the sight, the come splattered over Dean's stomach, the way his chest is heaving. Castiel groans as he feels the heat inside of him burst, and then he’s coming too, yelling Dean's name as his hips stutter.

Cas buries himself deep inside of Dean as he falls forwards, his body draping itself over Dean's. Dean grunts at the sudden drop of weight, but doesn't really mind it in all honesty. They lay there panting for a moment before Cas just groans. “Fuck, Dean, you're gonna be the death of me,” he sighs into Dean's chest. Dean laughs a little.

“Yeah, I think that I could say the same about you, Cas,” Dean replies. Cas lifts his head and looks at Dean lovingly.

“You're so fucking perfect for me, Dean, really,” Castiel praises softly, causing Dean to blush a little. “I love you,” Cas adds on. Dean smiles softly.

“I love you too, Cas,” he replies kindly. “I’d stroke my hand through your hair all lovingly and everything, but you haven't untied me yet,” Dean tells Cas, who chuckles a little.

“Yeah, I should probably do that, shouldn't I?” Castiel sighs as he pulls out of Dean and reaches up to untie his hands.

“You were really good tonight,” Dean murmurs as Cas tosses the rope aside. Cas smiles down at Dean.

“Well, you weren't so bad yourself,” Castiel replies, causing Dean to smile. “You tell me what you wanna do for aftercare,” he continues, and Dean thinks for a moment.

“Probably a joint shower and then a movie. Maybe praises too?” Dean asks almost shyly. Castiel smiles and kisses the top of his head.

“Anything for you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you would like for me to write more sub!Dean or more bottom!Dean, maybe you want things to be kinkier, maybe you want them to be more vanilla, either way, feel free to let me know!! You can find me [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) on my tumblr if you have prompts that you'd like to send me or if you have ideas or headcanons or if you just want someone to talk to, all of that is totally welcome :D Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3 Xoxo


End file.
